Film and Drama Youth Organization (FADYO)
FADYO ('F'ilm 'A'nd 'D'rama 'Y'outh 'O'rganisation) is a Mizo language film company in Aizawl, in the state of Mizoram, India. Cheesy Factor Far off the charts! First of all, the logo looks to be rendered at a very low resolution. Also, they have blatantly copied the intro of a famous logo (in this case, Universal Pictures). Second, the expansion of the background looks extremely cheap; you can see the left side of the screen be more expanded than usual thanks to that, and also we still see a part from the earth globe from the Universal logo before the formed logo appears. Third, the zooming-out Earth globe in this logo is clearly an animated GIF, and the change of it from the globe to the red circle also looks poor. When the red ring appears, the aspect ratio of the logo suddenly changes from 16:9 to 4:3 without any transition, and, when the result of the logo appears, you can see parts of the background change if you look closely (finally leaving the Universal globe, however). Fourth, the badly done volumetric light rays with the "@" shape also seem to be cheesy, and you would expect the '@' symbol to appear on the red circle, but it doesn't happen. Overall, the whole logo seems to be made with Microsoft PowerPoint, poor CGI software or some other cheap editing program, which equals terrible animation for a logo in 2003. Finally, let's not forget to mention the music used on this logo, both songs from The Beatles, which were probably used without permission. This is one of the worst logos of all time. In Mizo Daleč kart! Najprej, logotip izgleda, da se topijo pri zelo nizki ločljivosti. Prav tako so očitno kopirali uvod znanega logotipa (v tem primeru, Universal Pictures). Drugič, širitev ozadju izgleda zelo poceni; si lahko ogledate na levo stran zaslona bolj razširjen od običajnih zaradi tega in tudi mi še vedno vidimo del iz zemlje sveta od loga Universal, preden se pojavi oblikovali logotip. Tretjič, zoom-out Zemlja globus v tej logotip je jasno animirani GIF, in sprememba od tega iz sveta, da rdečim krogom tudi izgleda slabo. Ko se pojavi rdeč obroč, razmerje stranic logotipa nenadoma spremeni iz 16:9 na 4:3, brez prehoda, in, ko se pojavi rezultat logotipa, si lahko ogledate dele spremembi ozadja, če pogledaš od blizu (končno zapusti Universal svetu, pa). Četrtič, slabo opravljeno merilne svetlobni žarki z "@" obliko tudi zdi, da se sirast, in bi lahko pričakovali znak "@", da se pojavi na rdeči krog, vendar se to ne zgodi. Na splošno se zdi, da je celotna logo, ki se je s programom Microsoft PowerPoint, slabe CGI programske opreme ali kakšno drugo poceni programom za urejanje, ki je enako grozno animacije za logotip v letu 2003. Na koncu ne smemo pozabiti omeniti glasbo, ki se uporablja za ta logotip, obe pesmi The Beatles, ki so bili verjetno uporabljajo brez dovoljenja. To je eden izmed najhujših logotipov vseh časov. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Stolen logos Category:Stolen music Category:Bangladesh Category:India